Moonlight
by EbonyKittyCat552
Summary: Kanda watches his lover in the moonlight - Kanda/MOC


I know a lot of people don't like OCs, but I couldn't help myself. Val was used in my NaNoWriMo story last year and I'm kinda a little attached to him

Anyway, this is just a cutsy little thing, not at all like what I normally write

Warning: slash content, but no sex (look up slash if you don't know what it is, cause it's not my prob if you don't like), fluffy-ness

Disclaimer: Kanda belongs to Katsura Yoshida (but Val belongs to me lol)

* * *

Kanda was of the firm opinion that his lover looked entirely made of moonshine as he was now, lying quite naked and stretched across the sand of their lonely little beach. Val was asleep at the moment, but that didn't make him any less ethereal. Maybe it made him even more so, intensifying that dreamy quality which seemed to hover over him like a veil, one of the many reasons Kanda was unsure if his lover was actual a real thing and not a figment of his own overactive imagination.

But looking at him now, Kanda didn't think he was capable of conjuring something like this from the depths of his highly unromantic and unsentimental mind. Before meeting Val he would _never_ have been even _remotely_ interested in imagining strange, beautiful naked men lying on beaches in the middle of the night.

Waves of silver hair were spread around a pale face which was slightly shadowed. The skin that was not covered, however, positively glowed. Val looked like something out of an age-old fairytale, like he was glowing from within and shedding light on Kanda's bleak little life.

_Where the fuck did _that_ come from? Since when have you become so squishy on the inside? Val would call you a marshmallow._

Still, he couldn't help but run his fingers through his lover's amazingly silky silver hair. It was a strange color for someone so young, but then, he'd seen weirder. The moyashi had pure white hair, and he wasn't even sixteen yet.

Kanda felt that he would disappear if he so much as blinked.

"You look like you were cut out of the moon," he commented to himself, stroking his lover. "Sometimes I can't believe you're real."

The flesh under his hand shivered, and he realized that his lover was silently laughing at him. Glaring upwards, his eyes met a pair of winter-pale ones, sparkling in delight like stars. Val's lips were curved into a kittenish little smirk.

"My, my, I had no idea you could be so fantastical, lover."

Pouting (He'd never admit to it, though.), Kanda lightly smacked his lover's shoulder. "Oi, shut up, you!"

"But Yuu-chan~ you're so mean! You love me, don't you?" Val rolled himself upwards so he was kneeling in the damp sand, still looking every inch some sort of moon-spirit. "I _am_ real, you know… And I have nothing to do with the moon."

Kanda grumbled under his breath, allowing his lover to lift him unceremoniously into the other's lap. _As long as no one sees this…_ He didn't think he'd ever live it down if someone saw him being dragged around by this lunatic like a fucking _girl_.

"Could've fooled me," he muttered.

Val pouted back at him, giving a remarkably effective demonstration of a kicked puppy. Normally the look wouldn't affect oh-so-heartless Kanda Yuu in the slightest, but for some reason his lover just knew how to pull all his strings just right to get whatever he wanted. Sighing, Kanda allowed himself to be draped over a broad, pale chest, his nose nuzzled up to his lover's slender throat. Val even _smelled_ mysterious… and sweet. Normally, Kanda didn't like sweet things, but he certainly liked _this_ sweetness.

"Really," he muttered, his cheeks flushing a pale rosy pink, "You look like something out of a fairytale story. People don't glow, and they don't look like they're woven out of moonlight. It's weird."

Scoffing, Val rolled them over, and Kanda blinked at how close his lover's face was suddenly to his. Their noses were almost touching, and curtains of silver hair fell around them, shielding their little private moment from the outside world. Moonlight streamed through it, though, and it glimmered surreally. "I'm just as real as you are," Val purred, his warm breath washing over Kanda's lips.

"It's just…" Gently, he reached up to catch a lock of his lover's hair, rubbing it between his fingers appreciatively. "Sometimes I just can't help but wonder why you're here at all…" _with me._ But that part went unsaid.

The moonlit creature above him sniffed disapprovingly. "I see your faith is as poor as ever. You doubt me so much. What happened to Kanda Yuu's unshakable self-confidence which I remember so well?"

Kanda's self-confidence had never extended to _relationships_. After all, the only relationships he had were between himself and Tiedoll—his mentor—and his few-and-far-between friends, if they could even be called that. Romantic relationships, on the other hand, were a far cry different, and much stranger.

"I love you," Val purred, leaning close enough to rub their noses gently together, his lips barely centimeters from Kanda's. "I just wish you wouldn't doubt it so much. And I wish you would stop thinking of me as an apparition. I _am_ here, and quite pleased to be so, I assure you." The other man's smirk was positively leery. "You don't give yourself enough credit, lover."

"So you're only here because I'm good looking?" he snarked.

Hurt flashed through Val's eyes, but it was so fast it was nearly unrecognizable. Kanda felt guilt bite at his insides immediately. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I know you're not—"

"Oh, quiet, you!" Val pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and sat up again, still glowing. "You're my Yuu-chan. I don't care if you're a right mean son-of-a-bitch; you're _my_ son-of-a-bitch! And don't you forget it!" Kanda nearly went cross-eyed watching a single pale finger poke the tip of his nose. Then his dark eyes slowly moved back up to his lover's face.

"Only if you're my moonbeam," he replied cheekily. All he got in return was a half-hearted glare, a sneaky little smile and an only slightly reprimanding remark.

"I am _not_ made out of moonlight!"

* * *

Lol, yeah... I couldn't help but write something cute and fluffy... I was in the mood

Review if you wish


End file.
